Habla con las flores
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado como surge la habilidad de los Yamanaka y los estragos que genera? A pesar de la vigilancia Ino encuentra por sus medios la manera de activarlo y entrena por si misma ¿Será que alguien le ayuda a superar su poder?


Inicio de Ino al usar la técnica de línea sucesoria

Hola gracias por pasar a leer, quisiera comentarles que fic surgió a partir de la historia "Madres primerizas" y como saben no es necesario leer ambos para entenderlo.

Espero les guste

—Dialogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

HABLA CON LAS FLORES

.

.

...

Toda técnica sucesoria requiere de un entrenamiento previo, pero en el caso de los Yamanaka el dominio de la mente requiere de fuerza física y psíquica.

Desde el nacimiento los niños están en constante vigilancia por cada miembro cercano a ellos, fomentando el monólogo para controlar sus pensamientos y dominar su mente para posteriormente dominar la de otros.

En el caso de la familia líder del Clan la vigilancia aumenta en los herederos y en especial si se trata de la primogénita de Inoichi.

—Eres un consentidor —se acerco y golpeó el hombro del hombre.

—No es verdad. No sé porque todos lo dicen —Inoichi sonrió si dejar de mirar a la pequeña niña con vestido púrpura usando una regadera dorada para regar su pequeño jardín.

—¿Es de oró? —el hombre miro incrédulo al hombre.

—Por supuesto que no, es una regadera personalizada. No digas tonterías Ibiki.

—¿Les gusta mi nueva regadera? el agua es más fresca —la pequeña hablaba animadamente con cada flor, acariciando los pétalos.

—¿Alguna novedad? —Ibiki miro al rubio.

—Tiene dos años, aún es pronto.

—Hola papá Ibiki —la rubia corrió al ver al hombre junto a su padre— Mira mi regadera nueva —alzo el objeto cuando fue levantada por el hombre.

—Es muy hermosa al igual que tú —Ibiki camino hacia el interior de la casa como le había indicado Inoichi— ¿Qué te dicen las flores? —bajo a la chica quien se emociono al ver el plato de galletas.

—Que les gusta que las cuide —se metió una galleta a la boca.

—Ino ve a jugar —Inoichi le señalo una caja con los muñecos de la pequeña.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Ibiki tomo el vaso de sake que le ofrecían.

—Nada, me sorprende su amplio lenguaje para tan corta edad.

—Eso no es un problema, está rodeada de gente que la incita a hablar.

—Tendre una misión de un mes y presiento que algo sucederá.

—Tranquilo la mantendremos vigilada, aún es muy pequeña, comienza a dominar su mente y no creo que sea capaz de usar el jutsu.

—Le he enseñado los sellos.

—Inoichi tranquilo, no sucederá nada.

—Bien —suspiro mientras veía como la niña ponía a sus muñecas frente a ella y practicaba los sellos que le había enseñado «No hagas nada Ino»

.

...

.

Durante la gestación de Ino su madre padeció de continuos malestares físicos, mentales y de ánimo. La preocupación aumento cuando ella tenía alucinaciones frecuentes donde su mente se trasladaba a lugares remotos y subterráneos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Cuando las alucinaciones hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera contra su voluntad y provocará que estuviera apunto de morir al caer a un barranco la alarma se activo en el Clan haciendo que cada miembro formará sus hipótesis sobre lo que secederia, estás ideas iban desde el aislamiento de la madre para no provocarse daño hasta el aborto.

Mientras estuvo inconsciente le realizaron estudios que ella se negaba a hacerse descubriendo que la mente del embrión dominabá la suya.

—Inoichi si esto sigue así podría morir ella y el bebé —un anciano miraba reacio al líder de Clan.

—¿Qué sugieres? —la mirada cansada de Inoichi, su cabello sin brillo y bolsas bajos sus ojos enmarcaban la preocupación y sacrificios que había tenido en esos dos trimestres de embarazo.

—Si quieres mantener a ambas a salvó debemos frenar el jutsu de tu esposa y de este modo el embrio no tendría acceso al chakra.

—No podría hacerle esto a ella.

—Sabemos que esto tiene repercusiones en el uso de jutsu, tu esposa es muy hábil y sabemos que sería una perdida para el Clan pero si pensamos a futuro un heredero con las habilidades mentales que presenta desde antes de su alumbramiento sería muy beneficioso para nosotros.

—Quiero hablar con ella primero —sin más que decir Inoichi se levantó y se dirigió al hospital para encontrarse con su esposa que estaba en coma por el accidente.

—¿Cuándo dejaras que tu madre despierte? —Inoichi acaricio el abultado vientre de su esposa y sonrió al sentir que se movía bajo su tacto— necesito hablar con ella —antes de poder hacer algo miro como el movimiento debajo de su mano se detenía y su esposa apretó los párpados.

—¿Que hago aqui? —al intentar levantarse fue detenida por el abrazo del rubio— ¿Inoichi que sucede? ¿Qué hago aqui?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —se separó y recostó a la mujer.

—No, estaba teniendo un sueño y de pronto todo desapareció.

—Caminaste dormida, caiste por un barranco y estuviste a punto de morir.

—Maldición —acaricio su vientre intentando recordar lo que le habían contado.

Todo el Clan ha sabido que las mujeres Yamanaka tienen desórdenes mentales al tener en su interior a un heredero poseedor de la técnica, deben regular su chakra puesto que al tener conciencia los embriones comienzan a experimentar con el dominio de la mente, empezando con la de su madre.

Mientras más poderosa sea la madre lo será su hijo, en el caso de Inoichi ambos poderes y fuerza de ambos progenitores combinados habían provocado estragos en la mente de su esposa haciéndole pensar que sustituyeran su mente.

—Podemos adelantar el parto...

—No Inoichi, está bien. Acepto lo que se tiene que hacer.

—Pero tu jutsu, tus habilidades, tu futuro como ninja —se levantó molesto alzando sus brazos.

—Conozco las consecuencias, no podré cumplir con las misiones de alto rango pero estaré bien, estaremos bien —le sonrió a su esposo.

—Te lo prometo —beso la frente de la mujer y acaricio su vientre.

Después de el bloqueo de jutsu el resto del embarazo fue normal y aunque hubo complicaciones en el parto ambas lograron sobrevivir, Ino estuvo bajo observación y conectada a diferentes máquinas que inspeccionaban sus ondas cerebrales.

.

...

.

—Inoichi se te hará tarde —una mujer castaña se acercó al hombre quien observaba dormir a la rubia.

—La mantendremos vigilada.

—Lo sé —beso la frente de la niña y salió acompañado por la mujer.

Los días habían pasado y aunque todos estuvieron al pendiente de la chica no podían descubrir si había o no cambios puesto que el único que vigilaba meticulosamente su actuar era Inoichi e Ibiki pero al estar ocupados habían desatendido la vigilancia.

—¿Tu quién eres? —la pequeña hacia su rutina al regar las flores cuando descubrió una sombra entre las flores.

«No hables tan fuerte nos están escuchando» la sombra creció frente a a los ojos de Ino, lo miro sorprendida al analizar y descubrir que y podría ser una persona, la pequeña se retiró un poco cuando la sombra alzó la mano y le señalaba una dirección ella vio de reojo descubriendo que señalaba a su madre quien bebía una taza de té junto a un Shinobi que ella no conocía.

—Es mi madre —susurro acercandose a la flor frente a ella.

«No puedes confiar en ella»

—¿Por qué? —Ino se hizo para atrás cuando la sombra camino hacia ella provocando que se cayera.

—Tesoro ¿estas bien? —la mujer corrió para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Si —tomo la mano de la mujer para incorporarse y una vez en pie tomo su regadera al girar su mirada y descubrir que la sombra había desaparecido.

Espero a que su madre tomará nuevamente su posición inicial para iniciar la búsqueda de aquella sombra.

—¿Donde estás?

«Crei que te había asustado»

«¿Por que no puedo confiar en mí mamá?»

«Veo que empiezas a utilizar tu mente, sigue así y yo te cuidare»

«¿De qué?»

«De lo terrible que hay en tu mente y puedas protegerte de quienes quieran tu poder»

Conforme pasaban los días Ino limitó el regado de las flores y en cualquier oportunidad escapaba al bosque para entrenar.

«Realiza los sellos» la sombra estaba a un lado de la niña y le indico a dos aves que estaban peleando.

—Shinrashin no jutsu —hizo los sellos correspondientes y sonrió al mirar como las aves se quedaban quietas.

«Ordenales que hagan algo, no tienes mucho tiempo»

—Vuelen —con su índice les indico el lugar a donde quería que se dirigieran y después de varios recorridos las aves recuperaron el control de su cuerpo y se fueron de ahí— quiero entrar a tu mente.

«No seas tonta, yo soy tu»

—¿Por qué sabes cosas que yo no?

«Porque soy la entidad que domina tu mente, la que permite experimentar las habilidades mientras naces, soy tu subconsciente que se ha formado dentro de ti para ayudarte a dominar tu jutsu y para ello voy adquiriendo el aprendizaje de tu alrededor y manteniéndolo para que no lo olvides»

—¿Por qué?

«No lo sé. Muchos niños pueden hacerlo pero al poco tiempo desaparecen pero yo no lo he hecho»

—¡Ino aquí estas! —un escuadrón de ninjas rodeo a la pequeña.

—¿Lo hago? —Ino sonrió mirando a cada uno.

«Hazlo»

—¿Qué harás? vamos a casa —un hombre con máscara ambu se acercó a la niña.

—Shinrashin no jutsu —hizo los sellos como hace un momento— atacalo —señalo a dos shinobis que de inmediato empezaron a pelear— alto —miro como todos comenzaban a atacarse matandose entre ellos.

«¿Qué paso?»

—Los mate —susurro aterrada mientras otro escuadrón de ninjas llegaba al lugar.

—Ino —rodearon a la niña realizando un análisis el lugar.

A partir de ese día Ino se apartó de las personas, su semblante había cambiado al presenciar las muertes que ella había causado.

«No fue tu culpa»

«No quiero este poder si mato a las personas»

«Eres una ninja, creceras para hacerlo»

«¿Por qué me miran así? ¿sabran que yo lo hice?» Ino estaba sentada en la mesa mientras su madre, un escuadrón Ambu e Ibiki conversaban.

«Solo existe una forma de descubrirlo»

Ino fijo su objetivo, recostó su cabeza en la madera, hizo los sellos y entro a la mente del Ambu.

Contempló las imágenes de lo que habían hecho después de llevarla a casa, todo el equipo se movilizó por la pérdida de un escuadrón valioso.

—Fue Ino —un anciano zanjó el resultado de análisis.

—No podría usar una técnica tan complicada sin entrenamiento —su madre estaba llorando.

—Creo que le fallamos a Inoichi —suspiro Ibiki molesto— debemos analizar su mente.

—No la expondré a esos métodos.

—¿Prefieres que la interrogue? —Ibiki estaba molesto, si bien Inoichi era su amigo, estaba al tanto de las capacidades de la mente, no podía dar crédito a que una niña de escasos dos años pudiera hacer lo que un ninja de diez años con entrenamiento.

—Quiero pensarlo, dejemos ver qué determina el destino.

Ino regreso a su cuerpo, a pesar de no comprender lo que sucedía sabía que no era bueno.

«¿Todo bien?» la sombra estaba a su lado.

«No lo sé, me duele mi cabeza»

«Es normal al empezar a usar la tecnica, deberás acostumbrarte»

La situación había pasado tan rápido en esos días de ausencia del líder que todos estaban preocupados por su reacción, aún más por el drástico cambio de comportamiento de la heredera quien se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, recostada y con la luz apagada, se negaba a hablar con alguien en especial con las flores.

«Las flores no son chismosas» la sombra miro a la pequeña que arrancó un ramo de flores y las tiro al piso.

«¿Entonces quien?» la seguridad y vigilancia de la niña había aumentado y esto provoco que ella no usará su voz, al hablar con las flores y decirles a donde iría, antes de que pudiera salir descubría que estaba rodeada.

«Hay un hombre escondido»

«En el tejado» Ino alzó la mirada hasta hacer contacto visual con el hombre.

Esto detonó las alarmas, solo el líder y los del consejo sabían de la persona que vigilaba y analizaba las conversaciones de los Yamanaka para valorar su condición mental, el hecho de que Ino lo descubriera y percibiera la presencia de las personas que se acercarán a ella, no importando la distancia, solo podía significar que dentro de ella crecía un poder incapaz de controlar si no se intervenía a tiempo.

—Ino acompáñame —Ibiki estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

«Vamos» la sombra alentó la propuesta.

«Nos harán daño»

«No Ino»

«Dijiste que no confiara en nadie»

—¿No escuchas?

—Ibiki —Inoichi interrumpió antes de que el hombre tomará del brazo a la niña y se la llevará

—Papi —Ino alzó los brazos para que el hombre la levantará

—¿Estas al tanto? —Ibiki no cambio su posición al hablar con el hombre.

—Si —camino con la niña en brazos hasta el cuarto de interrogatorio— todo estará bien —hizo unos sellos y tocó la frente de la niña— bloqueo su mente, no puedo entrar.

—Ino ¿con quién hablas? ¿Quién te ha entrenado? —Ibiki suspiro rogando que la menor coopeará y no usar las técnicas de interrogatorio.

—Con mi amigo.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—No tiene nombre —Ino apretó los ojos y sujeto su cabeza.

—¿Desde cuando te duele?

—Desde que mi papá se fue.

—Maldita sea —Inoichi susurro y golpeó la pared con tal fuerza que logró dañar la infraestructura— lo sabía.

—Traigan al consejo.

—No bloquearán su jutsu —Inoichi no se movió de su lugar mientras veía a los ancianos pasar.

—Tranquilo Inoichi-sama no pretendemos hacerlo, dormiremos su mente y la medicaremos para que usted la pueda entrenar como corresponde —el hombre coloco un frasco sobre la mesa.

—¿Para qué es eso? —Inoichi tomo el frasco y miro las pastillas color púrpura dentro.

—Medicamento especial que contiene tranquilizantes y analgésicos para calmar el dolor y su subconsciente no siga enseñándole.

—Ya veo —vigilo cada movimiento que el anciano hizo. Durmió a la niña para que Inoichi entrará a su mente y limpiará lo sucedido en ese mes, haciendo que Ino olvidará lo del asesinato y la existencia de su amigo— con eso bastará —el hombre se retiró de la habitación cuando Inoichi regreso a su cuerpo.

Después de ese acontecimiento Ino tardo una semana para despertar y cuando lo hizo parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, su vivacidad y alegría habían regresado, sin embargo, la niña cuidaba su privacidad en las conversaciones manteniéndolas en secreto, por lo que se le asignó un guardia que vigilará cada movimiento de ella.

«Regresaste» Ino miro de reojo comprobando que la vigilancia que mantenían para con ella era escazs en ese momento.

«Eso creo» la sombra se acercó a ella, por el medicamento que controlaba su mente había reducido su tamaño y color «creo que dormire» los efectos hacian que sus fuerzas se debilitarán.

«Yo te cuidare»

Durante su infancia Ino lograba restaurar la fuerzas de la sombra por breves periodos, sabía que el medicamento tenía algo que ver pero conforme crecía, sus habilidades y el dolor también lo hacían por lo que se negó a suspenderlo.

El cuidado de las flores es similar al de la mente, con algún descuido o escazo cuidado podría marchitarse. Las flores sienten y son excelentes escuchando además de dar buenos consejos y por ello Ino cuidaba de ellas para mantener sus secretos a salvo.

...

.

FIN

.

...

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, al fin logré sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, espero les haya gustado.

Ls tecnica que usa Ino es de control sin estar inconciente, no la inventé yo está enmarcado en el manga y logre encontrarlo en un blog.

Sin más nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


End file.
